Prom Night
by RoseyBeano
Summary: After about a decade has passed, with the war long gone behind them, the time for the princess ball has come around again. Princess Entrapta is as excited as ever for the event to occur once again, and is more than ready to dance. - /watch?v 0C-pbKVuS70 (play this when the song starts )


Entrapta extended her hair like a grappling hook and sailed across the ceiling, surprising a gaggle of horde soldiers as she flew into one of the open-air vents. She quickly climbed through the passage ways with ease, having grown familiar with the vent's quick turns and steep drops. Her goggles were slapped onto her face as she sailed, as directed by Hordak so that she could have at least some protection from injury. He had initially suggested a helmet for her to wear, after witnessing her high rate of speed, but she disregarded the sentiment. Besides, she thought, it would only seek to restrict the ways she could move her hair around. Then, with limited movability, the helmet would then end up having the opposite effect of its purpose and would cause her to crash more often. Comparatively, she was aiming for precision rather than accuracy when it came to her hair travel. Still though, mostly to sate her own curiosity, she ran simulations of crashes versus non crashes with the helmet being the main variable, and her initial hypothesis had proved correct. He was downtrodden, but then insisted after noticing her goggles that she wear those instead and she obliged just for him. Though these thoughts were a mere backdrop in her mind in comparison to her excitement roaring in the foreground. She could barely contain it and was fully prepared to stop for nothing.

That train of thought, of course, derailed as she saw Imp suddenly appear around a corner.

She screeched and tried in vain to grab onto a pipe leading from the vent wall but it snapped and it just served to throw off her momentum. She tumbled down, landing first on her arm, before crashing into one of the side panels. She groaned, and eventually sat up, cracking her neck and then proceeded to rub the back of it. She hissed as her arm started to burn and lifted it up to her face to see that she had actually retained a rug burn, or rather, vent burn on the exposed underside. Though as she continued her assessment of herself, concluded that she remained unscathed. As she sat back, she glared at Imp, who after flinching back from her loud fall, was now snickering at her clumsiness, despite him being the cause.

Entrapta snorted before reaching into her hair, "Y'know I actually have something for you-"

She paused as she was unable to find the letters and turned around. They were smooshed against one of the air grilles on the side of the vent and as she picked them up, she squeaked as two eyes stared from where the grille led out. The eyes on the other end immediately disappeared as a similar squeak emanated from the source as well as a clattering on the floor.

"Dammit Kyle!" shouted Lonnie

"I'm sorry! I wasn't expecting _her_ to be there!"

Entrapta blinked, and then paid it no more mind, just deciding to give one of the enclosed letters to Imp.

"I need you to give that to Hordak, and make sure you don't open it!" She had a wide grin on her face.

The little creature squinted at it and then at her, before swishing his tail and taking off towards the sanctum. Entrapta looked at her own letter in her hands and then slipped it back into her hair.

"Psst, hey!"

She turned and looked down to find those same mysterious eyes once again.

A voice the eyes seemed to belong to asked, "Was that an invitation to the Princess Ball?"

Entrapta failed to hide her grin.

"Nooooooo…it's…it's" She struggled to think of something to say and then, "it's just some blueprints!"

The eyes narrowed at her, and she openly smiled again.

"What are the blueprints of?"

"Ooooooh well…hm," She paused as she thought about it, and then she mimed a motion that signaled she remembered, "They were, of _Nunya._"

"What? Nunya what?"

She smiled wider as she slowly reached over to close the slits of the opening and as they almost closed, she spoke one last time.

"_Nunya business._"

When she shut them, she cackled, then promptly moved on to get to her room.

Kyle was hunched on the shoulders of Rogelio and shifted as he moved away from the now closed vent grille.

Lonnie stared up at him with her arms crossed, her ass was still sore from the fall, and asked, "Well?"

Kyle smirked at her, "I think Lord Hordak and the Vent Princess are going to prom."

Entrapta landed in her little room, and she couldn't help doing a little hop of excitement with her hair before her feet could even touch the floor.

There was going to be another princess ball! After the attack that happened last time, she feared there wouldn't be another one. Now that she had received her invitations, however, her joy skyrocketed. She wasn't able to properly collect all the data she had hoped for, and it had greatly disappointed her at the time, but she should have enough to compare it to any new data she will collect. She couldn't wait to analyze all the different nations that would be there and examine the new data regarding any new socio developments between all the different people there. _OHHHH_ and the tiny food! The tiny burrito rolls were as cute as they were tasty! She used her hair to swing over to one of the boxes where she kept the data regarding the people at the ball, and as she was digging through the files, her mind drifted off.

They've been there a while now.

The floor is empty, the sky above is darkened, and the light of the moon drifts down from the sky. Some clouds swirl around, but all in all it remains a clear night. It is cool, but not too cold as a hint of the sound of wind is heard. There are different people scattered around, but their exact features aren't apparently visible. There are flickering fires lining the sides of support beams, and they dance in a rhythm all their own. Eventually, a soft tune begins, and the people mingling direct their attention to the musicians.

Entrapta feels a hand on the small of her back, and she can't help but smile.

She turns to look at him, right into his eyes. She never turns away from the bright red that shone from them and it never bothered her. She raises a hand to his face, to brush away a hair that hung there and he closed his eyes.

Then she hears a knock on the door.

Her hair frazzles as she is thrown out of her daydream, her head snaps around to look at the entrance of the lab and her eyes land on imp idly sprawled at the top of the vent leading to her room. The look he wore as he stared at her with a ration bar in his claw, most likely stolen, could only be described as a smug anime face. She stuck out her tongue, then hurried to the door and slapped the button to open it with her palm. As the door opened it revealed Hordak's forlorn face. His eyebrows were drawn together, and he was worrying the corner of his bottom lip. In his hands lay the letter delivered to him by Imp and it was creased with the amount of times he had fiddled with it before arriving at Entrapta's room. He stood as tall as usual, barely under the height of the doorframe, though he had curled in on himself slightly at the sight of her apparent happiness.

She beamed at him, "Hordak!" And then pounced onto him with a hug.

To his credit he hesitated for only a second before taking one of his hands and hugging the small of her back, and for some reason, it made her squeak. Her hair wrapped around him too, and he was glad he didn't need much air as it squeezed him. After a moment she pulled away and couldn't help a glance to his lips as she bounced back to her feet.

"Please come in!"

She immediately swung to her desk, and took out the file she needed, and began configurating it to a new tablet. Meanwhile, Hordak took a deep breath and stepped into the room before he turned to shut the door. As he then moved to her, he studied the way her hair curled and moved in its relaxed form. The way it sloped up from her shoulders and into her iconic pigtails. She was still buzzing with excitement so some parts of it were curling around itself, tying into knots and then untying. Over the years he has known her, he has learned much of the way she has felt is based on how her hair responded to stimuli. It was fascinating, and he's never encountered anything like it. Just another thing that amazes him about her. He then drags a chair and settles it by her side so he may take a seat. The creased letter still rests in his hand, and he folds it, setting it on the desk beside her. As he finally goes to sit down, he glances up behind him at Imp as the little creature stares down at them, chewing slowly on his ration. Hordak then hisses at him to leave. He rolls his eyes and slips away, and Hordak prepares himself for what he is about to say.

He knew he had to just get it off his chest before he got caught up in her beauty again so he just simply uttered it, "I would prefer…if we did not go…to the ball."

The bright smile on Entrapta's face falters and he feels his heart freeze. His palms grow sweaty as his talons dig into his seat.

"You don't have to be all nervous" she simply said, "If you don't want to go, then I don't, and we don't have to."

His face quickly moved from anxious nerves to slight surprise, and he swallows deeply before responding, "I..erm…thank you. Though I was also thinking of another solution. Perhaps you could still go and just take someone else with you? I feel you would want to experiment and of course, enjoy yourself in the…festivities."

"Hordak…" She snapped off her goggles and looked at him, her eyebrows tipped upwards and her expression open, "The only person I want to go with, is you."

He was shocked into silence, and immediately looked down into his lap, and his ears were tinged with blue. Entrapta turned her chair to face him, just to really appreciate the way Hordak was now fidgeting with the hem of his long skirt. Her eyes danced over his face and the way the glow of his eyes reflected downward into the pink diamond on his collar. Then further downward at his long limbs and big claws. She couldn't help but notice that despite how large his form was, there was a grace about him that always made her heart skip a beat. He had his ankles crossed below his seat and his knees were tightly held together and hidden under the length of his skirt. She found herself leaning on her arm which was bent on the arm rest, while her other hand twiddled with a lock of her hair as she openly studied him. She has never met anyone as fascinating as him, and everything about him seemed utterly beautiful. The silence stretched on for a few more moments before he murmured, and it was almost quiet enough to be kept under his breath.

_Almost._

"I don't know how to dance."

Entrapta was once again knocked out of her thoughts, as those words made her eyes widen into saucers. She watched as the blush on his ears drifted onto his cheeks, and it bloomed beautifully. She stood up, and he still couldn't meet her eyes, face tilted down. So she kneeled in front of him and maneuvered her hair under the iron tight grip he had on the chair, and when she laid his claws in her hands there were noticeable holes under it, but she didn't care. She held both his hands in hers, and she squeezed them tight.

"How long have we known each other?"

"11 years"

She lifted his hands to her lips and looked up at him as she kissed them chastely. His eyes mirrored hers earlier and also grew wide. The glow of eyes and the flush of his cheeks made a lovely combination, she thought.

"Let me teach you."

He could barely breathe as he watched her lips make each syllable of the words. Then he turned away again, but she followed his gaze and pleaded to him with her eyes.

"I'll step on you…" he said.

"That's ok I probably will too."

She was grinning again and dared to let her hand wander up his arm.

"When I was back in Dryl I used to practice with my robots." She reached up to touch the pink diamond on Hordak's collar before continuing, "I would program them with different types, the salsa, the tango, the Etherian slide, among others…"

She traced the lettering engraved on the rock and ignored Hordak's erratic breaths, "I would imagine that we were somewhere else. Outside at night with every star in the sky and the moon at it's fullest, and we would just slowly rock together. Though I didn't bring them with me here, I pretend sometimes, to dance with you."

Hordak was staring into the void, unable to process much. Though he felt Entrapta's hand on his face, and how it pushed him to look at her. She had a soft, beautiful, smile on her face.

"I-I was listening, I heard you-"

"I know," she reassured, "Just, _please_, let me teach you."

A beat passed as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Alright…"

She beamed at those words and shot upward with her hair. She moved to the center of the room and pushed away all the boxes until there was an open area. Then she turned to him and let herself sink to the ground until she was on her feet. Then she slowly walked to him, looking into his eyes the entire time, before extending a hand.

"Will you please join me for this dance?"

Hordak shyly took her hand and joined her in the center. She took the hand that joined with his and directed it away from their bodies, then she placed his claw on her shoulder. Finally, she placed her own hand on his waist, and Hordak's heart skipped another beat.

At this point, he was probably going to have a heart attack before this is over.

To distract himself from his thoughts and nerves he asked, "Shouldn't there be music?"

"Later" she said, "I need to teach you how to move with the rhythm first, so we're just going to start with a basic slow dance."

…

"…Rhythm?"

Entrapta let out a giggle and covered her face with her hair, and nodded an affirmative, then she began to count a beat.

"Ok, follow my lead, one…two…three…"

They practiced for a couple of hours, and she led during the entirety of it. As time went on, he grew more and more comfortable with his movements, but the gentle guide of her hand on the small of his back never left his mind. When she tried to do a twirl with him, he almost fell over, but she caught him. As the night wore on and she felt he was getting better, her hair reached behind her and Hordak tilted his head to look.

"Music?"

"Yes, your getting the hang of the movements quite nicely."

In the hours that passed his blush had dimmed, but her compliments would always cause it to spike in the brightness of the color, and he didn't respond. She smiled at him again, before laying her head on his chest as her hair searched. Eventually an old beaten up record player is dug out of the boxes, along with a selection of albums. The record player is set on top of another box and is dragged towards them. At the same time, she brings her albums to her face so she could see them. When Hordak tried to catch a peek, she moves a wisp of her hair to cover his eyes, and he let out an indignant sound.

"You can't see! I want you to be surprised…"

"This is ridiculous," his blush bloomed a deeper blue.

"Yes, yes, but the subject of the experiment can't know the variables or it'll throw everything off, you know that."

His ears drooped and twitched, and she knew it was because he was worried about something and answered his thought, "This isn't just an experiment to me, just so you know. I consider moments like these as much as an experience as it is an experiment, and vice versa, and I love being with you."

Although he thought it was impossible, his blush seemed to get darker, and he once again didn't respond in fear he would make himself blush more. Instead he just chose to let out of a huff of a sigh, and she giggled once more before redirecting her attention to the music. It needed to be something slow so Hordak would be able to keep up, but also romantic, because she wanted to kiss him during it. As she flipped through, she found the perfect one, and set the rest back into the box. She took the record out of the sleeve and slipped it gently into the player before pressing the button for the song to begin. As the opening instrumental began to play, she rubbed circles into the small of Hordak's back and released the hair from his eyes.

_Mmm mmm mmm_ _mmm_

"Just remember, the beat of the song is your rhythm, and just follow my lead."

_Mmm mmm mmm mmm_

"And if I get confused…I can just sway until I find my footing again"

_So this is love_

"Yes, exactly"

_Mmm mmm mmm mmm_

He nodded and took a breath, and she pulled him closer to her.

_So this is love_

_So this is what makes life divine_

_I'm all aglow_

_Mmm mmm mmm mmm_

_and now I know_

_**and now I know**_

_The key to our heaven is mine; __**The key to our heaven is mine**_

There was a gap in between beats so she chanced it and spun him around, and it was considerably more graceful than last time. She then laid her head on his chest, smiling, and he squeezed their hands together.

_My heart has wings_

"You're doing really well"

_Mmm mmm mmm mmm_

"Thank you, you are too"

_and I can fly_

_I'll touch every star in the sky; __**I'll touch every star in the sky**_

She looked up at him and met his eyes.

_So this is the miracle that; __**So this is the miracle that **_

_I've been dreaming of; __**I've been dreaming of**_

_Mmm mmm mmm mmm_

Then she leaned in.

_**Mmm mmm mmmmm mmm**_

He moved his hand from her shoulder, as he held the back of her head in their first kiss.

_So this, __**So this,**_

_Is, __**Is,**_

_Love. __**Love.**_

They danced for a few more hours to different slow songs, before moving to more faster beats. Entrapta was very impressed with how quickly he was picking up the moves, but he just told her it was because he had a very good teacher. They lost track of how much time had passed, and Entrapta eventually started to feel tired. She was holding him in their last dance of the night and Hordak was gently running his hand through her hair, when he spoke up.

"I was thinking…" he pressed his lips into her forehead in a soft kiss.

She looked up at him with a slow and lazy look, the sway of their movements rapidly accelerating her exhaustion.

"Yes?"

"Let's go to the ball."

"What! REALLY!?"

The entirety of her hair seemed to curl all around him and he startled as the hand that was running through her hair got sucked into the writhing mass, like quicksand.

"Uh, Yes! Dancing seems to be quite enjoyable, and we have close to a month to plan for everything else so, why not?"

He poorly held back a laugh as she peppered his face with kisses.

"What made you change your mind?" There was a twinkle in her eye, as she already knew the answer, though Hordak indulged her.

"Hm…It's the same thing that has so utterly inspired me to change everything."

He kissed her once again, slow and soft.

"You."


End file.
